Fit for a King
by Jaenee
Summary: Bulma is special...unique. She is a diamond in the rough, beautiful, deadly, and intelligent. She is seemingly the perfect mate. But is she fit for a King? This is AU Bulma/Vegeta and not sure yet if the rating will go up but keep an eye out for that kids
1. Chapter 1

Hello, and my name is Jaenee, aspiring writer. I hope you enjoy this little fic as it unfolds…even I am not sure how it will end at this point. Reviews are always welcome as I am looking for constructive criticism and praise. If you like something, tell me and it you don't like something, tell me even sooner. All I ask is that you keep in mind that I have feelings  Thanks and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ, but of course you know that.

Fit for a King

Chapter 1: lessons and words

A young Saiyan girl ran through the forests surrounding her home in the mountains of Vegeta-sei. Her blue hair and tail flying freely behind her, she broke the trees onto an open plain. Her simple home lay ahead and she rushed through the door.

"Hello everyone, I'm home," she cried. Soft murmurs of acknowledgement echoed through the space. "Geez are you guys dead in here?" Heading into an open living space, she saw her brothers and Chichi…sitting in the room, practically on opposite sides of the room, engrossed in their own activities. Raditz was reading what must have been the daily report from the capital since that was the only thing he ever read. Chichi, her face scrunched in frustration, was attempting to conquer the sewing in front of her. She was not winning at the moment. And then there was Kakkarot. He sat reading a colorful piece of paper, eyes wide with wonder.

"Whatcha' readin', Kakkarot?" she asked, sitting down next to him. He turned and smiled, then revealed the paper and she gasped.

"Found it in dad's room. Isn't it cool, Bulma? Our first tournament!"

"Read the fine print before she gets too excited," Raditz said without looking up from his reading. Bulma beat him to it and sighed.

"Well, you both may not be old enough this year but at least you eventually get to compete," Chichi said angrily at her stitching. _So that is why she is so frustrated_ thought Bulma. Bulma sat down next to her friends and tried to show her support. As Chikyu-gin, Chichi and her mother, Tanya, were often left out of certain rituals on Vegeta-sei. This one particularly, since no matter how much training Chichi received she would still be only human. Chichi finally decided there was no point in pretending and launched her stitching at the wall with a growl. She looked at Bulma and huffed. Bulma smiled.

"Guess I have to represent the family in the tournament," Raditz said smugly.

"Not entirely," a voice said from the doorway and in walked Bardock. "You don't think I would be sitting out now, do you?" he said, flashing a feral grin.

"I heard the Prince is competing as well, father?" Kakkarot asked. Bardock smiled.

"Indeed he is."

"Your toast, Raditz," Bulma said assuredly from her seat, and Chichi practically snorted with laughter. Raditz glared, but held his tongue. If the rumors were true, anyone facing the Prince would be toast. _The Legendary_ he thought. Bardock sat down next to Bulma and Chichi and sighed, as if contented.

"So, Kakkarot," Bardock said, catching his eye, "in my room again, I see?"

"I was hoping to find another picture of mother," he confessed, not hiding the need in his eyes. Bardock smirked.

"You are far too sentimental, boy," he growled, looking directly at Kakkarot. Neither looked away. Then Bardock relaxed and closed his eyes. "You get that from your mother." Kakkarot beamed and Bulma couldn't help but smile. His smile was as infectious as the plague. No one could resist. Even Raditz had a smile behind his eyes. Then he resumed his proper Saiyan demeanor.

"Don't indulge him," Raditz complained. "The last thing we need is for Kakkarot to go about court, simpering about his emotions." Bardock laughed loud and hard. The children looked surprised.

"True enough, Raditz. However, I am sure Kakkarot will avoid discussing his emotional nature while studying at the capital." Kakkarot nodded. He then turned to look at Raditz. "You would do well to learn from your brother. His emotional response may be a hindrance and an irritation in daily life but it will give him much easier access to his fighting potential. True warriors do not suppress or stifle their emotion; they simply harness it and control it to their benefit." Raditz sneered. "Don't give me that look, boy. I know what I speak of. Your mother was a first class Elite, and a woman to boot. Not an easy feat by any stretch. Yet she was just as emotionally inclined as Kakkarot. Some of the best warriors at the capital also have emotional tendencies though what those emotions are is debatable." Bardock chuckled again as if remembering something.

"When do we leave for the capital, dad?" Bulma asked excitedly. He smiled and tousled her hair playfully.

"In 3 days we will leave. We are staying at the palace so I expect perfection. And since our accommodations are so lofty," he turned a sad eye to Chichi, "I am sorry, Chi, but you have to stay behind." Chichi looked sadly at Bulma and they laid back into the couch. Just then two hands dropped onto Bardock's shoulders, and Tanya spoke.

"Chichi and I will be fine. At this point, four Saiyans are difficult to live with," she said with a smile. "I couldn't imagine an entire palace full." Bardock laughed and placed his hand on one of Tanya's. Tanya had been a friend of Bulma's mother, Rita. After Chikyu-sei was integrated into the Saiyan Empire, Tanya left to join her friend, her only remaining loved one after her husband's death. Rita welcomed her as did Bardock and a few months later, they welcomed Chichi. Bulma was six months old at the time. When Rita became sick a few years later, Tanya helped care for her and prolonged her life. A few months after its onset, the disease took Rita's life. Tanya took over daily care of the children and had become, most definitely to Bulma and Kakkarot, the mother that they lost. Bulma loved her as much as her own mother. But they were not from Vegeta-sei nor were they visiting diplomats or royalty, which meant the palace was off limits to them as a residence.

"I am glad we don't live there," Bulma piped up, trying to cheer Chichi. "Would be crowded and full of stinky boys." The barracks for the Elites and trainers were housed on the palace grounds. They would be everywhere. Chichi shrugged.

"I would still love to see the capital," she said, looking at her mother. Tanya had not left the area since Rita's death. Bardock looked at her and broke.

"Chichi, if your mother will go, I can house you both in my quarters of the science wing. It i directly off palace grounds. But you can't stay unattended and we have to answer the invitation to the palace. Raditz must be presented." Raditz was of age for training. Chichi beamed at him and then pouted at her mother. Tanya stood little chance to hold out. She nodded her consent and Chichi whooped with joy. Bulma smiled and Kakkarot launched off the chair he was in to lift her in the air.

"You get to sit and watch from the stands with us," he commented setting her down. She nodded, flushing across her cheeks from the activity. Tanya moved to the kitchen.

"Dinner is ready by the way," she said. Kakkarot and Raditz immediately focused on the table and ran to the other room. Chichi hugged her mother and they walked in as well. Bardock rose and started to leave when Bulma asked, "Why did you never try to become an Elite, father?" He turned and then sat again.

"I am, in fact, a third class Elite. I might have gone farther but not many Saiyans are gifted in the areas of science and math. Being as intelligent as I was, and considering the missions your mother took in her duties, it was decided that I would be more useful on Vegeta-sei." Bulma sat thoughtfully looking at her father and then she smiled.

"I am glad you stayed with us, dad," she stated matter of factly. He looked at her and smiled.

"It did have its advantages," he said and then picked her up. She growled playfully and they giggled, wrapping her tail protectively around his forearm. She was his angel, her delicate little warrior. _Now how long I get to keep you is another thing entirely_ he thought, sadly. But to Bulma, he smirked. "Little monkey, I'm hungry and if you do not get me to the table soon, I am likely to eat you!" She laughed and they went to the kitchen. That night and the days leading up to their departure were pleasant and quiet. The family, such as they were, had found a measure of peace on a hectic and battle ready planet. Only Bardock seemed to become tenser as the day of the tournament drew nearer. He sensed that his life would be altered; that the fragile life they had built would be forever changed. Only he knew the truth.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: the capital and court

The day before the tournament the family prepared to leave. Bardock checked to make sure that everyone was ready and gestured to the boys.

"Carry the bags you two!" They picked up the bags and took off, waiting for the others to follow. Tanya walked to Bardock and cringed. She hated to fly, not only because of the indignity of being carried but also her fear of heights. She placed an arm gingerly around his neck and hopped easily into his arms. Bardock braced her against his chest and took off, Tanya grasping more tightly to his shoulder. Bulma and Chichi giggled. At least they didn't have to be carried. Chichi had been privy to Bulma's training as she grew and knew all the basics. Human she might be but she was an apt student in martial arts. They both took off into the air, giggling and flying circles around the boys, teasingly. And with that, they started the journey. It would only take them an hour or two to reach the capital and only because Bardock was sensitive to Tanya's fear. Otherwise they might have been there in as little as 30 minutes. As they reached the capital, the children all gasped. Bardock and Tanya had been here multiple times and Raditz had seen the city on a few occasions as well. The others had never been or were too young to remember their last visit. A vast city lay beneath them, sprawling over miles and miles of desert. Space ports, trade routes, technology centers…it was all here. Bulma was in awe of the sheer number and volume of people she could sense. The power and majesty emanating from the city might have knocked her off her feet had she not been concentrating. Chichi and Kakkarot could feel it too; the pulse of the city and the heat of its inhabitants. And not just Saiyans! Alien races from every corner of the galaxy were here. This was incredible. And then Bulma saw the palace and had to stop to stare. It was…carved from the surrounding land, like a mountain rising in the center of the city. Its red walls looked coated with blood, and the entire structure glowed in the light of the setting sun. A fortress, with battlements and towers, was not only home to the royals and the Elite barracks, but was also one of the few structures in the capital almost completely devoid of alien life. It was an honor to be invited to the palace, whether Saiyan or alien, and was reserved for those deserving. Bulma was shaken from her thoughts by a tap on her shoulder. Chichi had stayed with her.

"We should catch up Bulma." Bulma nodded and they quickly caught up to the family. They had landed at the science division, directly to the side of the palace grounds. Bardock turned to his children.

"You three stay here, don't move, and do not talk to anyone until I get back." He turned and Chichi waved goodbye as she was lead to her room. He returned a few minutes later and they took off for the palace again. Landing on a terrace, they were met by an escort.

"The King is waiting for you," one of the men said and they proceeded quickly to the throne room. When they reached the doorway, the guards looked them over and stared as they reached Bulma. They, however, said nothing and before she could comment, the doors were opened. The throne room was as grand as she had imagined. No jewels or expensive fabrics, however the room exuded power. Deep dark reds and browns dominated the room and dark brown marble graced the floor. The room glowed from the light outside and Bulma became distracted by its beauty that she almost bumped into her father when he stopped and saluted the King. Raditz, by his side, copied the motion and she and Kakkarot attempted not to be noticed. The King sat on the throne, regal and powerful looking. Bulma peeked around her father's leg and there, next to the throne, stood the Prince. His eyes were on her father and she allowed herself to stare for a moment. _He is so serious_ she thought, not sure what it was she truly thought of this boy.

"Well, Bardock, welcome back. It has been a few years since you've entered one of the tournaments," the King said, almost friendly. "I hear your eldest is entering?" Raditz kneeled and Bardock nodded.

"Aye, Sire. He is anxious to prove himself."

"I understand. I remember my first tournament was full of that desire to prove oneself." He smirked. "Prince Vegeta will be entering as well. He, however, is simply hoping for a challenge." The Prince smirked at Raditz and Bulma could tell he had started to sweat. _He may be the Prince but he isn't invincible_ she thought. Bulma giggled. The King raised an eyebrow and Bardock cringed. _Just what I didn't want_.

"Pease tell me that girlish giggle didn't come from you Bardock?" the King questioned. Bulma froze, wide eyed and embarrassed. Bardock felt her tense behind him.

"No, Sire. It was my daughter, surely laughing at her brother's apparent anxiousness over fighting the Prince." _Please let that be it_. The King looked interested.

"A daughter, huh? Well let's see the brat." Bulma stepped forward between her father and Raditz and met the King's stunned eyes. She saluted him as her father had. Bardock rushed to explain.

"She is full Saiyan, Sire. I have the blood tests to prove it. Her coloring is just a bit…off." The King barked a laugh and fixed his eyes on her again.

"Off? She's bluer than any body of water on Vegeta-sei." He became thoughtful. "How are her fighting skills?"

"She and Kakkarot are at the top of their age category. My eldest is third in his."

"Power levels?"

"Hard to say. They fluctuate fairly often and no scouter I have has been able to detect an accurate reading."

"They have to have power levels," argued the Prince. "Perhaps they are just too low," he sneered. Bardock bowed.

"Normally I would agree with you, but it is as I say." The King raised his hand to silence him.

"You are a chief engineer and trusted aid to the throne. No need to explain to the brat." The King again looked pensive then added, "Enter them into the tournament as well. Then we can see then all in action." Bulma felt Kakkarot tense and she knew it was taking all his reserve not to whoop in joy. She herself was having issues not showing her excitement. Her father, on the other hand, looked tense. All he said was, "As you wish," and they left. On the way out the door, Bulma chance a last look at the room and found the Prince staring at her…just as she had stared at him earlier. His studying look turned to a sneer as quickly as she noticed. She stuck out her tongue and then fled after her father. They reached their room and settled in quickly. Bulma settled in to bed, excited about the coming day, when Bardock entered and sat down.

"Dad?" He looked at her and she saw something she had never seen there before. Fear was flashing in his eyes.

"I want you to be careful tomorrow and stay in control, just like I've taught you. It is important because the fighters you face tomorrow will try to anger you. They want you to make a mistake. Can you do that?" Bulma nodded. "Good." He sat back in the chair and placed a hand over his eyes. "The King is testing you." She nodded. This much she understood. The fear in her father's eyes, though, she could not explain. What had him so worried? Perceptive as she was she could not find an answer. Before she could ask, Bardock was up and had walked to the door. "Sleep now," he said with a weary smile, and then left.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: tournament and the end of an era

The next morning dawned, and the fighters all began to gather. Bulma and the boys went to the lab and picked up Chichi and Tanya, so that they could watch from the stands. Chichi was infinitely jealous when she heard they all were competing.

"It is not fair!" she had said. "At any rate, you both will be the youngest competitors. What do they think to do by having you fight all those experienced fighters?" Kakkarot was just now eleven and Bulma was only nine. Chichi was right; they stood little chance. At least Raditz, at thirteen, had begun training at the palace. They would be sorely out classed. But, they both just shrugged to her. It was in their nature to fight and they enjoyed the challenge it would present. They met Bardock at the grounds, where he seated Tanya and Chichi close to their holding area. Then they waited. Bardock said little as the final preparations were made. Then, as the tournament was starting to begin, he said the last thing he would say until its end.

"You," pointing to Raditz, "be patient. You," to Kakkarot, "be firm. And you," to Bulma, "stay in control." He turned then to watch the King enter. The crowd growled and cheered in anticipation and Bulma began to feel her mind change. She became primal, feral, and cheered as the King opened the tournament with a wave of his hands. She was in her natural state and she felt the ruthlessness rise up inside her. She immediately tried to squash the feeling. _Stay in control _she thought. She relaxed then, trying to calm her senses waiting for her turn. Bardock knew her struggle, but remained quiet. _She must learn to control it on her own_. Everyone else remained oblivious. The first 7 or 8 matches were merely a warm up for the best contenders. They eliminated those who should have stayed home. In the end, there were eight. Bulma, her brothers, and father were all still in the competition, as were the Prince, his guardian, Nappa, an unknown female, and Tora, a friend of Bardock's. Bulma blushed as he winked at her, stepping into the ring to face the Prince. He had been on her father's purge team when they were younger and now they were comrades. Bulma had quite the crush on the handsome man. And he was a fighter, though not first class caliber. After a few minutes, all knew his limitations. The Prince ended the fight with Tora gasping on the ground. _Poor Tora_ Bulma thought and growled toward the Prince. Luckily, no one heard and she regained her composure as Tora was taken off the floor. Next was her father, who would face Nappa, and she sat forward excited. This match would be fairly even. Although her father was not the same rank as the venerated Nappa, he could match his strength with speed. As long as he could keep Nappa off of him, the fight could last for hours. And in fact it lasted about an hour before Bardock slipped up and gave Nappa the opening he needed. He connected and sent Bardock careening into the arena floor. A few minutes later, he had been defeated and was nursing seven broken ribs as well as a swollen shut eye. Bulma then looked who was next. Her brothers would face one another. They both stepped into the ring and smirked at one another. This would be much like at home. Raditz trained much hard then Kakkarot and was often a better overall tactician. However, Kakkarot was a true natural and had much more ease with fighting.

"Alright, little brother, let's see what you've got." And with that, the fight began. Both worked tirelessly, trying to find the opening needed. Flurries of punches and kicks exchanged, the pair were smiling ferally, enjoying the fight. Suddenly, they sprang apart and began to summon their ki. They launched their attacks simultaneously and the ensuing explosion was blinding. When the blast cleared, Raditz kneeled on the ground, coughing up blood. Kakkarot's arm was twisted at an odd angle, but he was standing. While they both were being cared for, it was Bulma's turn to take on the only other female. She put up a decent fight, but ten minutes in and she was beaten. She was then ready to face off with Nappa. She grinned as he moved into the ring, business as usual. _Time to show him_. The fight began and Bulma could tell her was trying to gauge her. Trying to analyze the freak! _I'll show you what I can do_ she thought, jumping back and beginning to power up.

"That's it, little one. Take your time," he laughed. She screamed and for a moment her aura became golden and flared out toward Nappa. The arena hushed.

"I am not little!!!" And with a swift kick to the jaw, Nappa was out. He recovered as she exited the arena. Vegeta laughed and stepped up for his match.

"My turn," he said, beckoning to Kakkarot, who joined him and wasted no time in beginning the fight. One hour passed without any change. Then two, then three. The fighters were evenly matched, each slowing raising the bar while the other countered. This continued until finally, four hours after its start, the match ended. Kakkarot landed loudly on the arena floor. Vegeta landed on his feet. All Kakkarot could do was raise up on one elbow.

"Great match, sire," he said softly.

"Weakling," the Prince spat, half heartedly. Bulma bristled.

"He almost beat you," she protested, walking towards him. Kakkarot slowly stood and walked to her.

"Watch out," he cautioned, "He's fast, even for you." She touched his shoulder and faced off with the smirking Prince. The King quieted the crowd and gestured toward the ring.

"I would like to congratulate two of our youngest combatants for making it to the finals. Fight with honor and BEGIN!" the King finished and Vegeta launched at her. Bulma side stepped and tried for a kick to his back. The Prince flipped and attempted to knock her feet from under her. Bulma jumped and ran to the opposite side of the ring and sent a shower of ki at the Prince. He knocked most of them aside and even managed to launch one back at her. Using her surprise as a distraction, he appeared directly in front of her and punched her gut. Bulma doubled over but managed to move past him and his next kick. He faced her close again. _I don't think so_ and with that she head butted him backwards. Vegeta stumbled.

"Pretty good for a low class nothing," the Prince said, "but you will not win."

"I am just getting started, Princey," she said, unwrapping her tail and moving into a more relaxed position. Taunting. He launched angrily at her. She side stepped and placed a jab in his side. He rolled to recover. _He is so close to the edge. If I could just… _Bulma tackled the Prince and threw him off balance towards the grassy floor outside of bounds. As she was about to celebrate, he flipped her under him and she landed out of bounds first. _I lost! _The Prince sneered and stood quickly. She pounded the ground in anger.

"Too bad you weren't fast enough to counter that. Your father should have left you at home…weakling that you are!" Bulma lunged at him but Bardock caught her. She growled and he placed pressure on her arm.

"Highness," he said with a bow and turned Bulma away. "Walk!" he ordered her quietly. They joined the family and everyone but Raditz was congratulatory. He stood moodily by the exit.

"Let's go home tonight," Tanya suggested, "and I can make the best meal you have ever had." She smiled at Bardock. He nodded and they prepared to leave. As they left the arena, Bulma noticed the King watching them leave. He inclined his head and she saluted. They took off then and Bulma spent the trip imagining how she might be able to get away with permanently damaging the Prince. They touched down at home an hour or so later and Tanya immediately went to making a feast. Raditz continued to be moody however Bulma cheered quite a bit as soon as they reached home. She loved this place and was much more at ease here. They laughed and joked, well mostly Kakkarot and Chichi laughed. Everyone else smiled and enjoyed their antics. They entertained the family with reenactions of many of the fights…however Chichi would always win. When the meal was finally ready, they ate and everyone was pleasantly full and digesting when Raditz stood.

"I am going to the capital to train more."

"You train very hard as it is. You won't have time," Bardock said without much feeling. He had known what was coming and knew what Raditz intended.

"I am going to take up permanent residence in the palace and beginning my training to become an Elite. Nappa has offered me an apprenticeship." His eyes were stony. His pride had been hurt by his loss to Kakkarot.

"Very well. You come with me tomorrow," Bardock said. Bulma stood, glaring.

"What? How can you let him go? Raditz you don't need to leave to train. This is jus…" but she was cut off.

"Bulma, enough!" Bardock exclaimed. "Raditz is old enough and capable enough of making this decision. Respect your brother." She looked at Raditz. He showed her no sign of breaking. She darted from the house as fast as she could carry herself. _Why? _She was fuming. Of all the days for this. She was still upset over what the Prince had said and utterly confused over her father and now Raditz would leave them. He would leave and then she wouldn't know him anymore. He would be Nappa's pet. That did it. She screamed and launched a ki blast at a nearby tree, turning it into splinters. Then she noticed the blood. A patch of fur, what was left of a small fawn, lay in tatters by the tree and Bulma let out a sob. She walked to the creature and cradled its head, crying softly into its fur. The warm blood covered her cheeks and she wished with all her might that she could take it back. _That is what happens when I let my anger take control_ she thought. _I hurt things_. Then, suddenly, the fawn jolted underneath her. It struggled and, before she knew it, was running back into the woods. Bulma stared, the blood still warm and sticky on her face and hands. Then she felt him. Her father appeared behind her and she looked up sleepily at him.

"What am I?" she asked dreamily and he cradled her in his arms. She passed out then and he was grateful that he did not have to try to explain things then. He started for home with her in his arms, wondering how he would tell her. _Poor girl_. _ So much like your mother_.


End file.
